Solve for $x$ : $5x + 2 = 5$
Answer: Subtract $2$ from both sides: $(5x + 2) - 2 = 5 - 2$ $5x = 3$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{3}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{3}{5}$